


One Song Later

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron isn't into this band his brother has joined. He thinks it's a dumb idea. That is, until he meets the singer, Nasir. Then he only has eyes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Song Later

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Duro is a drummer in a band and invites Agron to come to a gig. Nasir is the singer. Nasir is not shy and as he starts singing a very sexy song he notices Agron and sings the song directly to him. He never breaks eye contact all through the song. As soon as the gig is over Duro introduces them. Naughty stuff could then happen.
> 
> Oh, naughty stuff will happen.

Agron didn’t understand his brother. Oh, he loved him, of course. But sometimes the idiot would get the stupidest ideas into his head and not let go of them. For instance, this dumb idea to be a drummer that Agron thought people grew out of once they graduated from high school. But his friends encouraged it and Spartacus told him to humor his brother. So he did but he didn’t think it would involve going to some cheap ass club with some watered down drinks where he constantly had to fend off some sleazy woman.

“Seriously,” he said to the latest very determined woman. “I’m not interested. I’m gay. I’m as gay as you can get without the glitter and saying I’m fucking fabulous.”

He heard someone snicker and looked up in time to see a guy setting up the mic, precisely lowering it to closer to his height. His long black hair got in the way of Agron seeing him properly but he knew that this man was another member of Duro’s band.

Agron had spent the better part of his life beating up bullies for his kid brother and this was the thanks he got, having to deal with some woman-- who was fortunately storming off-- and being embarrassed in front of--

Whoever it was looked up at him at that moment and oh shit, he was hot.

Agron wasn’t sure if there was a protocol for hitting on your brother’s bandmate just after you’d made a fool of yourself in front of him. But the thought of helping him set up was quickly dismissed as the man finished and the others came onto the-- well, it wasn’t even a stage. Just this sectioned off area.

Agron glanced to the side and saw yet another girl coming up to him. He made a quick retreat in advance.

 

Agron would like to be able to say that his brother was a good drummer. He wanted to be honest and say he was a great one. But, even though he might say to everyone that his brother was the best fucking drummer in existence (and he did), the truth was he really needed to stick to his day job. That was the same for most of them. But that singer. Jesus, that guy with the bronze skin and dark eyes with the grab-my-locks-and-jerk-them-back-during-sex hair-- Agron didn’t get why he was stuck here with them and in this place. He didn’t know why but he was grateful, especially since it seemed like the man’s gaze kept shifting over to him.

He would have chalked that up to wishful thinking until his brother changed the beat for the next song into something timed right with the pace of his heart.

When the singer started, his voice had changed. It was darker, huskier, and its echo sent a jolt straight down Agron’s spine that left him vaguely uncomfortable but only because he could feel an ache moving over him that was perfectly synchronized to the beat. When the singer paused for breath, so did Agron. And neither of them took their eyes off each other until after the song was over.

The man smiled directly at him. “That’s it for the night. Thank you, everyone.”

Somehow, Agron managed to lose him as the band packed up and people shifted, leaving for the night or ordering drinks. Agron did his best not to scramble over to his brother, shove at his arms, and demand that he introduce Agron to the singer. When Duro met him without bringing the only important member of his band over, Agron gave him a tight smile as he glanced around him to try and figure out where that guy was. This was as close a matter to life and death as Agron had ever been on a romantic level.

“What did you think?” Duro asked. Then he glanced behind him to try and follow his brother’s gaze. “Who are you looking for?”

“You were great. Where’s your singer?” he asked.

“Nasir?” Duro looked over Agron’s shoulder. “Right behind you.”

Agron spun and there Nasir was, grinning at him.

Agron couldn’t take his eyes off of him. “Hey.”

If Nasir was put off by the greeting he didn’t show it. In fact, it only seemed to put him more in tune with Agron as his smile widened. “Hi, Fucking Fabulous.”

There was the smack of Duro hitting his forehead with his palm. “Oh fuck, Nasir. I told you not to--”

“Later, Duro.” Agron didn’t even look back at his brother as he spoke. He was too busy grinning. “Is Fucking Fabulous my name?”

“It is.”

Agron stepped closer. “Want me to convince you it’s not?”

 

Agron laid his hand on the small of Nasir’s back and pressed him down onto the bed. He moved over him, pulling his fingers out of Nasir’s ass so he could grab his own cock. But before he pressed inside of him, his teeth caught on Nasir’s shoulder, grazing up to his neck as he pulled back his hair.

Nasir groaned in response. “Agron.” He didn’t wait for Agron to move inside him but instead pushed back with his hips, bringing Agron’s cock into him with a suddenness that made him hiss.

“You should do that during a show.” Agron nibbled at Nasir’s nape as he waited for him to relax again.

“What?” Nasir asked.

“Make that sound. Hiss.”

“That wasn’t hissing.” Nasir might have sounded defensive were it not for the fact that his voice hadn’t already taken on the same husky tone as before, when he’d been singing to Agron-- just to him and not any other fucks that had been there.

Agron didn’t bother responding save to smile against Nasir’s skin before thrusting. Nasir whimpered in response and tried to move back but Agron’s hand gripped his hip to still him. This was too good to have Nasir rush it, not unless he wanted to.

Agron remembered the beat from before and matched it but at a slower pace. Each time he thrust, he snapped his hips forward until Nasir had to dig his hands into the mattress to keep himself in place.

“How is this?” Agron asked, ready to change if he needed to.

“Fuck, keep going. Fuck…”

Nasir rose up off the bed enough for Agron to slip his hand around him and then around his cock.

“Fuck!” Nasir yelled.

Agron gripped his hair and pulled his head back. Nasir opened his eyes to stare at him for a moment, out of focus, almost disoriented, but then he grinned. His hand went to cover Agron’s and move with him as he was brought off.

When he came, he screamed Agron’s name. After that, Agron knew that Nasir was never going to forget it. He wouldn’t let him.


End file.
